


Charlie's Constant

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Don't Starve Together - Fandom
Genre: AU, Charlie owns the flower shop, Forgive Me, I just really like flower shop AUs, I'm Stupid I can't help it!!, Listen I haven't written anything in months, M/M, Maxwell is still a magician, Top Hat I felt so dumb, Top Hat I was so embarrassed when you referenced this and I didn't get it, Top Hat Please, Unspecified Setting, Unspecified Timeline, Wilson is still a scientist, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: Charlie owns a little flower shop and one afternoon a young man comes in to buy flowers for a funeral.This nervous little man meets one of her friends and some sort of relationship develops.(This is basically just a meet-cute/ meet-awkward.)
Relationships: Charlie & Maxwell (Don't Starve), Charlie & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Charlie's Constant

“Welcome to Charlie’s Constant,” the lovely woman at the desk called as the bell hanging from the door rang. The light tinkling sound fading as a younger gentleman walked into the shop.

Charlie, the owner of this little flower shop, smiled as he walked toward her. “Hello, dear. What can I do for you?”

“Uhh,” the man, with very oddly shaped hair, stammered for a moment. “Is there, um… Is there a certain type of flower that is appropriate to bring to a funeral?”

Charlie’s smile fell. “Oh, hon, I’m sorry for your loss. Was it family?”

“Ah- um, no, not- not really…”

She hummed softly for a moment. “Well, give me just a minute and I’ll have a lovely little bouquet for you to take, all right?”

As she stood to go gather up flowers, the gentleman mumbled out a quiet ‘thank you’ and shuffled over to the side a little bit. Out of the way of the desk. He almost seemed like he was trying to disappear. Poor thing probably didn’t know how to handle social interaction.

Charlie had only just gathered her bundle of flowers up when the door came flying open. The bell clanged in a horrid, off-key way as a taller, older gentleman came rushing into the shop. “Charlie!” He called out, taking long strides to end up by her side just as she returned to her desk.

She glanced up at him. “Hey, Maxie.” She set out her flowers and began trimming stems.

“I need roses, Charlie,” the man said. “Got a big show tonight.”

“Just a minute, Maxie,” Charlie said, frowning, “This young man was here first.”

The man blinked a few times, turning his head. “Oh.” He bowed his head the slightest bit and reached out a gloved hand. “Apologies, pal, I didn’t see you there.” The man cautiously took his hand to shake it. “Name’s Maxwell Carter. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to?”

“I-ah. My- my name’s Wilson- uh, Higgsbury,” the much, much shorter gentleman said. “I’m, uh, just here to buy flowers for a funeral.”

“Ah, terribly sorry,” Maxwell stood up straight, adjusting the lapels on his coat. “They went peacefully, I trust?”

Wilson blinked at him. “Yes, actually, they, um… Passed in their sleep.”

“Glad to hear it.” Maxwell turned his attention back to Charlie.

“What, uh- what do you do?” Wilson’s muted little voice spoke up, making Maxwell turn back to him again. “You said you had a show…?”

Maxwell smiled a little bit at his question. Charlie, however, was the one who answered. “Maxie here’s a magician.”

“Magician?” Wilson gawked at her, then at Maxwell, who preened under the attention. “Like… like little kids’ birthday parties?”

Maxwell frowned hard at that. “Birthday parties,” he scoffed, turning up his nose. “I’ll have you know, I perform in front of thousands. The public is typically clamoring to get in to my shows. I’ve sold out the last three in a row.”

Wilson’s cheeks went pink and it almost looked like his hair puffed out, he got so flustered. “I-I didn’t mean any insult by it! I just- I’ve never-!”

“Maxie, don’t be rude,” Charlie elbowed the tall man. “He’s just very proud of what he does, sweetie. Don’t mind him.” She offered Wilson a little wink. “What do you do for work, hon?”

Maxwell actually turned his head back toward the smaller man, but still looked unhappy. Wilson swallowed, nervous under that stare. “I’m, uh- actually, I’m a scientist.”

“Really?” Charlie perked up, big smile on her face. “What are you working on?”

“Oh, this and that,” Wilson answered, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I’m not really supposed to talk about any of it until the projects are finished… For… legal reasons.”

“Working on something top secret there, pal?” Maxwell was smirking down at him now.

“No, I just- well, I just- it’s just- I’m not supposed to- maybe I should…”

Charlie stopped him by setting his bouquet in his hands. “All right, sweetie, here are your flowers. Let me ring that up for you and you can be on your way.”

“Th-thank you.”

As soon as Wilson had scampered out of the shop, Charlie leaned forward and _smacked_ Maxwell’s side.

“Ouch!” Maxwell jumped back a step. “What was that for?!”

“For tormenting that poor boy!” Charlie hissed. “He was ready to bite his own tongue off, trying to keep up with you and your _mouth_!”

Maxwell huffed. “Not my fault if he can’t take the heat.”

“Maxie, the poor dear looked scared to death. I know you don’t mean any harm by it, but sometimes you can be so abrasive…” Charlie began bundling up his roses for his show.

“I’ll see you tonight, then?” Maxwell asked once she was done, ignoring her earlier comments about his actions.

“Of course, Maxie.”

* * *

Charlie had to admit she was a little surprised to see Wilson in her shop again a week after that first incident.

“Hello again, dear,” she said, watching him step slowly into the store. Judging by the way he was glancing around, Charlie knew who he was looking for. “Maxwell isn’t here, honey- you don’t have to look so scared."

Wilson flinched as she said that and then chuckled shyly. Rubbing the back of his neck, the little scientist stepped further into the store. “Oh, uh, that- that’s not,” he paused to laugh in an obviously strained way, “I wasn’t…” Seeing the way Charlie looked at him, he dropped his hand. “Okay, fine.”

“What can I do for you, sweetie?” Charlie smiled at him. “Don’t tell me somebody else died.”

Wilson smiled sheepishly at that. “No, no, it’s uh- my mother is coming to visit and I thought it might be nice to give her some flowers. Or maybe put flowers out around the house… She, uh, she’s a bit of a stickler for a house being neat and tidy.”

“Oh, one of those old fuddy-duddy types? Don’t worry, sweetie. Charlie’ll take care of you.” She got up out of her chair and began grabbing various flowers and stems from their barrels. “Does your mother like any particular color more than another?”

“Um, she likes red,” Wilson replied, scooting over to the corner of the desk again. Charlie nodded and continued her grabbing- more red in her hands than anything else.

The door tinkling as it opened gave Charlie a moment of pause, and she almost laughed when she saw Maxwell coming inside.

“Blast this rain,” Maxwell griped, “Sky opened up when I was half a block from Rosa’s.”

“Going to dinner with someone, Maxie?” Charlie asked.

“Well, I _was_ ,” Max said, still scowling and trying to ring out his soaked gloves and coat. “But if this deluge doesn’t stop, I’m afraid I will have to be calling to cancel.”

Charlie made her way back to her desk, turning to Wilson. “I’m going to set you up with three bunches, all right, dear? Two to put out and one to give your mother, if you’d like.”

“I, uh, than-thank you.” Wilson was trying so hard to look even smaller than he already was.

Maxwell was flapping out his coat, not really paying much attention. He took out a cigar and scowled when he saw how wet it was. Grumbling to himself, he stalked over to the trash and threw it into the bin with more force than needed. “Waste of a good smoke,” he hissed.

“I’ve told you to quit that nasty habit,” Charlie scolded.

“Oh, bite me,” Maxwell snapped, “It’s my one vice- Am I not allowed one?”

“No.” She finished up her flower wrapping and handed them off to Wilson. “Here you go, sweetie- though, you might need to wait. That rain doesn’t look like it’s letting up any time soon.”

“I think I could be all right…” Wilson had started to step over to the door, but froze at a bright flash of lightning. And then slumped as thunder rumbled loudly above them. “Then again…”

Maxwell snorted behind him. “You’d ruin those pretty flowers you just spent your money on, pal.” He started sauntering off to another room. “Charlie, I need to borrow your phone.”

“Of course, Maxie.” She stood by Wilson’s side and watched as the rain pelted the window.

Wilson looked so defeated as he watched the water. “Maybe this is a sign…” He looked at his flowers. “I don’t think this dinner is going to go well…”

“Don’t worry,” Charlie said, reaching out to pat him on the back, “Things will work out.”

“You clearly don’t know my mother,” Wilson huffed.

“Well, of course she doesn’t,” Maxwell said, stepping back out into the room. “The most we know about you, pal, is that you’re a scientist working for the government.”

Wilson stammered and shifted his feet. “I-I’m not working for-for the government.”

“No? Mm, too bad,” Maxwell said, folding his still wet coat over his arm, “I hear they offer great benefits.”

“ _Max_ ,” Charlie intoned at him, a frown on her face. “ _Be nice_.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes at her, but moved to stand a little closer to the two of them. “So, dinner with the family?”

“Yeah,” Wilson answered, not looking at him. “We don’t really see eye to eye.”

“Pity,” Maxwell hummed. “It’s always hard when it’s family.”

Wilson peeked at Maxwell, hardly turning his head. “Do… do you have family…?”

“Mm,” Max nodded, biting at one of his gloves, trying to force it back onto his hand while still damp. “A brother, actually. And his two daughters.”

“Oh, kids?” Wilson smiled a little bit. “Do you do any tricks for them?”

“Haven’t seen them in a few years, but yes, occasionally.” Maxwell frowned a little. “Most of my tricks go over their heads, though.”

“Ah…”

Charlie huffed when they both fell quiet. “ _So, Wilson_ , aside from your parents, do _you_ have any other family?” She pouted at Maxwell for not asking.

“I, uh, have a stepsister,” Wilson said, “And a grandfather still alive, but that’s it.”

“Oh, very nice.” Charlie smiled. “Oh, look! The storm seems to be clearing up!”

Before she could even finish her sentence, Wilson was scampering out the door.

Maxwell snorted. “Like a frightened rabbit, in’t he?”

* * *

Maxwell had been lounging in Charlie’s shop all afternoon. He was avoiding something, but wouldn’t tell her what. He had hung around as she dealt with other customers. Every now and then, Charlie would notice him watching the door to the shop. “Waiting for someone, Maxie?”

“Hm?” He had a cigar in his mouth today. “Oh, no, not really. Just enjoying the view.”

“Was it a fan trying to get your attention?”

“Actually, a reporter,” Maxwell replied, puffing on the cigar. “Blasted idiot wouldn’t just take a ‘no comment’ and leave.”

“Ah, the life of the rich and famous.”

“Har-har.” Maxwell scowled and took his leave- the shop door jingling after him.

* * *

Charlie was getting dolled up for another one of Max’s shows. She had her hair all curled and her make-up all done and was just heading out the door when she ran directly into a familiar face.

Wilson, startled and shocked, stumbled back a few steps and dropped some of his papers. “Oh!” He quickly knelt down to grab them. “I-I’m terribly sorry!”

Charlie smiled at him. “No, don’t be sorry dearie- where are you headed in such a hurry?”

“I-uh- actually, nowhere,” he laughed once. Awkward. Too loud. “That’s just how I walk.”

“Well,” Charlie smiled, “If you don’t have any plans- how would you like to be my plus one tonight?”

Wilson blinked up at her. “Plus one? Where-where are you going?”

“Maxie has a show tonight.” She could physically see Wilson’s hackles raise at the sound of his name. “Oh, come on, I promise you’ll enjoy yourself. Maxie’s really very good.”

Wilson finished tucking his papers back into his bag. “I don’t know… I just… I don’t think he likes me very much… Wouldn’t he be angry seeing you there with me?”

She waved him off. “Oh, don’t let him scare you. Maxie’s just not very personable. He has nothing against you. He’s like that with everyone.”

“……Even his brother?”

“Jack? Oh, he’s _especially_ like that with him. They’ve always butted heads.” She offered her hand. “Come along, sweetie. Let’s go see a magic show.”

* * *

Charlie had tried so hard not to laugh. All throughout Maxwell’s show, Wilson was either gasping or grumbling about how he could explain the science behind the tricks. The frustrated pout on his face when he couldn’t explain away a trick was so cute, she was very tempted to pinch his cheeks.

When it was all over, the two of them stood together while Maxwell spoke with his fans. Wilson had been pouting for a few minutes before his face slowly fell into one of surprise and awe. “Wow,” he breathed- voice quiet. Hardly more than a whisper. “Look how easily he talks to all those people…” Charlie glanced at Wilson before looking back at Max. “I, I thought it was like some stage persona, but he… he’s really good. He’s… charming.”

Charlie smiled. “Maxie always was good with words.”

“I can barely talk to my own mother without stumbling over my words,” Wilson sighed. “He’s able to-to deal with thirteen people talking all at once like it’s nothing.”

Once Maxwell was finished dealing with the crowd, he made his way over toward them. He faltered in his strides for a second when he saw Wilson with Charlie.

“Oh… It’s you again.” He stopped before the pair, confused frown pointed at the short man.

Charlie smiled as Wilson said, “You, uh, you were really good.”

“Wilson here is convinced he knows how you did the disappearing rabbit trick,” she said, grinning like a shark.

Maxwell chuckled and cocked his head to the side. “Oh, really? Well, then, tell me, little scientist. Regale me with your genius.”

Wilson’s cheeks flushed and he stammered and stuttered for a minute before he began his explanation. It only took him a few staggered attempts before he was rambling on and on in his explanation. The words flowed like water from his mouth. Maxwell looked surprised for a brief second before grinning and leaning in a little as Wilson went more in-depth.

“And-and the shadow hands are clearly just a trick of the light. You’ve obviously got some light rigging in the rafters.”

Maxwell laughed at that. “Oh, my dear Higgsbury, you’re not even close.”

“All right, then tell me how you did it.”

“You should know that magicians don’t tell,” Maxwell said, smirking. “It’s so well known, it’s laughable.”

“So you’re admitting defeat?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then what’s the harm in telling me?” Wilson asked, smiling a little bit. “Are you afraid that I’m right?”

Charlie was grinning, watching them bicker. “Boys, why don’t we continue this over dinner, hm? I don’t know about either of you, but I’m _famished_.”

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Charlie was happy to say that she saw Maxwell _and_ Wilson both opening up. They bantered and bickered and _laughed_. And as the night was winding down, the two of them didn’t seem anywhere near ready to go home. In fact, Charlie was pretty sure she saw Maxwell pouting as Wilson turned to walk home.

So, as the dapper magician walked her back to her own home, Charlie said, “He’s a sweetie, isn’t he?”

Maxwell snorted. “He’s all right.”

“Maybe we should invite him out again.”

“Maybe…” Maxwell’s hand on her shoulder tightened ever so slightly.

“Do you think he’ll be by the shop again any time soon…?”

“Maybe if another of his family members dies…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea...  
> I just like Wilson and Maxwell. They're gay.


End file.
